Sure As Sunshine
by The Fluff Machine
Summary: Papyrus is finally coming to terms with his quickly-growing feelings for Frisk. Worried he's figured it out too late, he turns to the smartest older brother he knows. Mostly takes place after the True Pacifist ending (so… spoilers, duh). Papyrisk, with a hint of Soriel.


***Squees with absolute glee, waving arms frantically***

 **Hi, guys! The Fluff Machine here, and boy-oh-boy does it feel _good_ to be _back_! I've missed you guys so much- this awesome community of writers and readers. And while I'm brand-spanking-new to the Undertale fanfic community (this is my very first story for the beloved video game) it already feels like coming home. Anyway, I'm glad to be here, love you guys,  & I hope you enjoy! I'm beyond pleased to present:**

Sure As Sunshine, An Undertale Fanfiction

Her battle with Mettaton EX was the first time Papyrus admitted to himself how deeply he cared for Frisk. Until then, he'd been dancing around it, avoiding the truth like it was poison. Because, the truth was, Frisk had somehow become one of his closest friends. He really, really liked her- platonically, of course, but still. It was something he hadn't expected, something he'd never prepared for.

When it had happened, he and Sans were at home. Sans had been sitting on the couch watching TV when Mettaton's show came on, and Papyrus had come almost immediately to join him. None of that had been surprising- Mettaton was arguably the most popular entertainer in the Underground and his was the one TV show Papyrus truly enjoyed. What had stunned both the skeleton brothers was seeing Frisk up there with him, locked in some sort of bizarre mix between pose-off and boss battle.

Sans's eye flashed blue, the only sign he gave that he was worried for Frisk. Papyrus, however, was ready to go to the Core himself if it meant keeping her safe. Sans held him down to his seat, though, and upon his brother's multitude of protests, merely pointed at the screen. Papyrus watched as Frisk struggled to pick herself up. She gazed in wonderment at the giant crowd, the cameras, and the TV studio, all of which seemed to have miraculously appeared before her. Then, something changed.

"I'd know that face anywhere! That's her 'idea face!'" Papyrus cheered. Sure enough, Frisk smiled mischievously at Mettaton. Then, turning to face the crowd, she beamed with determination and struck a fantastic pose. The audience screamed with approval, and Mettaton looked both surprised and pleased as the ratings shot upward- still, this _was_ a battle. Once Frisk had turned back to face him, he barraged her with an onslaught of attacks. She dodged them with practiced grace, only getting grazed twice, and still ending with another flawless pose. The crowd cheered uproariously, and Papyrus felt his jaw drop. He'd seen her fight before, obviously, but he hadn't realized how much she'd improved in so little time. In the back of his mind, he wondered just how many opportunities she'd had to refine her skills. Now, however, that wasn't his main concern. His eyes were glued to the screen.

Though it seemed to stretch on for an eternity, the fight really couldn't have been more than 10 minutes long. When, finally, both the battle and the show reached their heartwarming conclusion, Papyrus cheered and Sans let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. That was their Frisk. Such a resourceful human. It was then that the weight of what had happened fully hit Papyrus. There was a happy sort of ache in his soul and he knew how important Frisk had become to him. What he didn't know then was how quickly she was to become his everything. In that moment, though, she already was.

* * *

It wasn't until much later that Papyrus was truly forced to revisit (and perhaps revise) his feelings for Frisk. She was nineteen, almost twenty, and he was twenty-seven. They were engaged in one of their mutual favorite pastimes- video games. It was nigh impossible to tell who got more into the competition, but they always had fun. Really, they were the perfect gaming partners- both of them came alive when they played together. They shouted and laughed and moved their arms frantically as though it would provide more power to the controller in their hands.

Even though Frisk had lived the better part of her life on the surface, she'd never had the opportunity to play video games- but she'd always wanted to. Therefore, they were equally matched- they learned each game together and improved together, always challenging each other. Currently, they were playing a game called "Little Big Planet," and both were enjoying every second. Frisk had stumbled upon a special 2-player challenge as they were exploring the level (the game could be played either with one person or several) and she and Papyrus were finding it was a quite difficult one to crack.

"Fri-isk," Papyrus whined, "this is getting ridiculous! We can always come back to Boom Town and complete the challenge later. Even I, the Great Papyrus, am-" In an instant, Frisk was kneeling next to him, a gentle hand on his mouth.

"Nope. We're the puzzle masters, and we are _not_ giving up that easily." He simply nodded, an inexplicable blush flooding his cheeks. He was finding he loved her determination. Actually, he was finding he loved everything about her- from the way she sparkled when she faced a problem to the way she challenged him every day to be a better version of himself. She had grown so much since her time in the Underground all those years ago, yet she remained herself. Though he would have never predicted it, Papyrus now ached without her. It was like she was a piece of him, his best friend but so much more. He couldn't imagine his life without her, nor did he want to.

Without either of them realizing it, they had become utterly inseparable. Of course, their friends and family had seen the inevitability of such a thing. In fact, Sans and Toriel even had a running bet on who would be the first to confess. Toriel insisted it would be Frisk, given that she was such a resolute and self-assured person. Sans, however, disagreed. He said that Frisk had always known how she felt, and that she was simply waiting for Papyrus to come to the same conclusion. Therefore, he would have to make the first move.

On the couch, Papyrus settled in once more next to Frisk, feeding off her determination. Within 5 minutes, they'd solved the puzzle. Frisk glowed with the victory.

"We did it!" she cheered.

"I knew we could," Papyrus replied with such affection that Frisk didn't bother to remind him that she was the one who insisted on continuing. Instead, she gave him a lopsided smile and a light kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, you always believe in us."

Realization struck Papyrus like lightning. _I love her so much._ But what to do with that information was another thing entirely. Continuing on with the game, he decided there was only one person to ask for guidance- his older brother.

* * *

The skeleton brothers joined Toriel and Frisk for dinner at their house later that evening. Such occurrences were common now, as Toriel and Sans grew ever closer in their relationship. Papyrus, of course, didn't mind. Because even though the number of insufferably bad jokes just doubled when Sans was around Toriel, it was obvious how happy they were together. Besides, it gave him an excuse to see Frisk, something he'd never pass up.

Currently, Toriel and Frisk were in the kitchen fixing dinner- it was just one of the many things the two loved doing together. Sans and Papyrus were playing a card game in the living room. Usually, Papyrus got incredibly involved in their games. This evening, though, he was unusually subdued. Sans had noticed much earlier in the day how preoccupied Papyrus was with his thoughts. Still, he'd decided to leave him be. He knew his brother would come to him when he was ready. But when he won the sixth card game in a row and all Papyrus did to acknowledge it was nod and say, "You have bested me again, brother," Sans resolved that it was time to address what was on his mind.

"What's up, Pap? You've been acting weird all day. It's not like you to be so… indifferent to losing." He chose not to mention Papyrus's lack of interest in eating his own spaghetti at lunch and the way he simply brushed off Sans's several bad puns made throughout the day. The younger skeleton sighed deeply before answering the question with one of his own.

"Brother… what did you do when you knew how you felt about Toriel?" Understanding dawned on Sans's face, and he chuckled.

"So that's what this is about." He glanced back into the kitchen, where the two women were dutifully putting together a pie, laughing at something Toriel had said. Papyrus fidgeted slightly in his chair, bringing Sans's attention back to him. He smiled reassuringly.

"The minute I heard her laugh, I knew she'd stolen my heart. And honestly, I was scared. After all, she's so stunning, beautiful inside and out. I wasn't sure what I was going to do, how I was going to tell her. But then, one night, you and Frisk were out catching fireflies and it was just Tori and me in the house.

"She was reading in her armchair and I was sitting nearby, just caught up in the way she looked, ya know? The way her nose scrunched up when she was really concentrating, the way her eyes lit up when she learned something new. Just sitting there, watching her, I realized I didn't want to go through one more moment of my life without her. So… that's what I told her. Right there, after dinner on a warm summer evening. There wasn't any of the preparation that I'd imagined. It was just us, just like it had always been. Don't overthink it, bro. You know how you feel- the rest'll follow."

Papyrus nodded, trying to look reassured. Sans saw right through it.

"But that's not all that's eatin' ya, is it?" Slowly, the younger skeleton shook his head.

"So, what are you worried about, Pap?"

Papyrus opened and closed his mouth several times before finally saying in a frenzied rush:

"I'm worried that it took me too long to figure it out! What if she's already moved on? What if she thinks I'm stupid for even considering we could be together after all this time? What if I'm wrong about us?" In that instant, Papyrus had appeared to Sans 15 years younger; he was getting caught up in tiny details and letting what-ifs worry him to death.

Suddenly, Sans knew exactly what to say to put his brother at ease.

"You know, I didn't use to believe in all that made-for-each-other, soulmate stuff. Frankly, I thought it was a load of crap," he mused. Then, with a dreamy gaze fixed on Toriel, he continued,

"But now, after everything? I'll be damned if I haven't been happily proven wrong."

There was a pause as Papyrus drank in his brother's words.

"Hey, what's that thing Frisk likes to say, now? She started using it when we finally made it to the surface…?" Sans asked, trailing off in thought. An adoring smile spread across Papyrus's face, one that Sans was sure his brother didn't even know was there.

"Sure as sunshine," he murmured, his gaze never leaving the young woman in the kitchen.

"That's it," Sans replied, nodding his head decisively. "Let me tell you somethin', bro- you two were meant for each other. I think, deep down, you always knew that. Sure as sunshine."

Papyrus smiled with relief- genuine, this time- but before he could reply, Frisk was poking her head into the room.

"Dinner is ready, boys!"

Just like that, the evening became like any other spent in their company. The four of them sat around the dining room table. They talked, ate, joked (much to Papyrus's dismay) and enjoyed being with each other. Nevertheless, Papyrus wasn't quite himself. He didn't laugh as heartily or speak as readily. Having spent so much time with him, Frisk picked up rather easily on his changes in mood and disposition. Because he was making such an effort to conceal it, though, she decided not to bring it up for the time being.

About an hour and a half in, all the food had been finished. The conversation was light and nonchalant. Everything was completely normal. Finally, the moment came when Papyrus couldn't take it anymore.

"Frisk- would you like to… that is to say, would you care to join me for a walk?" Although her best friend's sudden nervousness was obvious, again Frisk ignored it.

"Of course, Pap! Just let me help Mom with-"

"Ah, say no more, kid," Sans interrupted, pushing back his chair. "You let me and Tori take care of clearing the table." Frisk looked to Toriel for affirmation, and she nodded with a gentle smile.

"Awesome- you two are the best, see you later." Then, turning to Papyrus, she grabbed his hand.

"Come on, let's go!" Her eagerness was contagious and her touch was electrifying; all Papyrus could bring himself to do in response was nod. They started out and Toriel called behind them,

"Don't forget your coat or you'll catch your death!" Frisk paused at the closet next to the front door, swung it open, and grabbed the parka hoodie that Sans had gotten for her on her 11th birthday. Somehow, it still fit. She wondered sometimes if that wasn't some sort of monster magic at work, but she wasn't complaining.

"I know, Mom, I'm almost twenty. Trust me, I won't be going out on a winter evening without my coat. I love you!" With that, she and Papyrus stepped outside and shut the door behind them. Once they'd gone, Toriel clasped her hands together and brought them to her face, sucking in a breath.

"Oh, Sans, do you think this is it?" Sans chuckled as he began to pick up the plates from the table.

"Tori, baby, I _know_ this is it."

Outside, the night was cold but clear, and a recent snow lay on the ground. The stars shown with sparkling brightness, and the light from the moon illuminated the white earth. Coupled with the twinkling lights from the nearby town, it was truly an enchanting sight.

"So, what's on your mind, Papyrus?" Frisk asked as they strolled, her breath coming out in little white puffs. She threw her hood over her head, peering at him from underneath it. Papyrus felt any words he was going to say stick in his throat.

"Wh-why does anything have to be on my mind? Can't I just want to enjoy a leisurely stroll with you, my good friend, on a nice night?" Frisk shrugged.

"You could, but I can tell when something's bothering you. If you don't want to talk about it, I understand."

They stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, and he took in how truly beautiful he thought she was. She was much taller now, and her dark auburn hair just brushed her shoulders. Her brown eyes shone with curiosity, and there was a question on her lips. Before either could say a word, gentle snowflakes began to float down from the sky. It was almost as if it was by magic. Papyrus chuckled softly, rubbing his neck and not quite meeting Frisk's eyes.

"Here- I was going to give this to you on your birthday, but I can't imagine a better moment than this one." He pulled out a small, black velvet box from his pocket and passed it to Frisk. She took it, confusion and wonder on her face.

"Papyrus, what-?"

"Just open it, human," he said, and despite herself, she laughed at his use of her old nickname. She popped the top open, and inside lay the most beautiful locket she'd ever seen. It was a sterling silver heart, with all sorts of intricate swirls and motifs carved carefully into the surface. Inlaid in the center was a small ruby, glowing against the silver.

"Papyrus… it's beautiful," she whispered, at a loss for words. When she popped it open, she felt tears spring to her eyes. It was her absolute favorite picture of the two of them, taken by Sans when they'd all gone to the zoo together about a year ago. Frisk was on her tiptoes, throwing her arms around Papyrus from behind. He was wearing his souvenir "I went to the zoo" shirt and she had a silly giraffe hat on. She was absolutely beaming in the picture, and Papyrus's expression was a mixture of joy and surprise, since he hadn't been expecting the sudden hug. As she relived the memory, she smiled brightly and the tears began to escape.

"Do you like it?" Papyrus asked hesitantly. She nodded vigorously.

"Like it? Pap, I _love_ it. It's one of the most thoughtful gifts anyone's ever given me." Then, brushing away some stray tears, she pulled her hood off.

"Help me put it on?" she requested, holding the necklace out to him.

"Of course," he replied with a smile. She brushed her hair off to the side of her neck and felt her breath catch as he came up behind her. Papyrus sucked in a deep breath. It was now or never.

"You know," he said as he brought the chain around and clasped it, "I felt it was only right to give you a heart this year, since it seems you've stolen mine." Her breathing hitched again, and slowly she turned to face him. He had a nervous smile on his face.

"I know what I said all those years ago, but it's been quite some time since our 'almost-date,' and I was wondering if you might-" Before he could finish, she cut him off with a kiss. Though it was slightly difficult for Papyrus to reciprocate due to his lack of lips, he certainly responded eagerly. He drew her in close, wrapping his long arms around her waist. Frisk noticed that he was impossibly warm for such a cold winter evening, and it made her hum happily. Arguably more content than he'd ever been, Papyrus brushed his forehead against hers. As she continued the kiss, the snow began to swirl up around them and Frisk swore there was actual magic in the air. When they finally broke apart, both of them were absolutely glowing.

"It seems you've managed to capture the Great Papyrus, human," Papyrus murmured against her ear.

"And you have captured me," she replied with a happy sigh. If it were even possible, Papyrus drew her even closer to him. They stood that way for quite some time in the falling snow, everything else fading in comparison to each other.

"Toriel and Sans will be wondering where we are by now," he said eventually, kissing the top of her head by pressing his teeth gently against her hair. Just as she began to reluctantly pull away, he continued,

"But, before we return, there is one more thing I have to do." Frisk simply beheld him with stars in her eyes.

"And what's that, Papyrus?" In response, he smiled tenderly, and took her hand in both of his own.

"I wouldn't be much of a gentleman if I didn't ask this of you properly. Frisk, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" Beaming, she exclaimed,

"Of course I will, you big dork!" Caught in the moment and swept away by her excitement, Papyrus picked her up and spun her around.

"Wowie! I can hardly believe I'm dating the most incredible human in the world!"

"You're not so bad yourself," she replied cheekily, face red from the cold and the exhilaration. Then, she laced her fingers through his and they began to walk back in the direction of the house.

Without warning, Papyrus stopped. Just as Frisk was about to question what was wrong, he asked her,

"So, all these years… you never…?"

"Stopped loving you? Not once." He looked sad, suddenly, and closed his eyes as he laid his forehead against hers.

"I can't believe it took me this long to see it… I-I'm sorry." Without hesitation, Frisk threw her arms around him and his eyes flew open in surprise.

"Papyrus, I don't care. You can't rush something like this, and besides, what does it matter? We're both here now. We just needed time to grow into each other. If anything, I'm glad we had all those years to become the absolute best of friends."

"I am, too," he agreed, and she noted with satisfaction that the sorrow was gone from his voice. Then, he pulled away, brushing a stray piece of hair away from her face and letting his hand rest tenderly on her cheek. He looked at her with such love that Frisk wondered how she ever doubted they'd make it to this moment.

"I hope you know, though, that I will be spending the next few weeks making up for lost time." Just before he swept her into another kiss, Frisk managed to whisper,

"I look forward to it."

They were quite the sight, standing there in the snow, lost to everything but each other. It was almost like something out of a movie. And just a few houses down, standing at a warmly lit window, was a mother who watched the scene with fondness.

"I'm so glad they finally made it. They both deserve to be happy, after everything they've been through." Sans hummed an agreement and slipped his arm around Toriel's waist. They stood there comfortably for a little while, and then Sans spoke.

"You do know what this means, right, Tori?" She sighed good-naturedly.

"Yes, beloved. I promise the next pie I make will be banana cream."

"You are too good to me," he said with a smile. He had to marvel at how amazing life was in that moment. It was no secret that he used to pride himself on being quite the cynic. All the same, that was a long time ago, and so many things had changed since then. How could anyone look at everything that had happened and see the world as anything but good? Sure, he and Papyrus had their fair share of rough times. So did Tori, so did Frisk, so did everyone else. It was a part of life.

But life had a way of turning itself around. Sometimes, things got bad, but they always got better. Sans felt that as undoubtedly as his own soul. Life was good, and it was only getting better.

Sure as sunshine.

~End~

* * *

 ***The fiction's opening scene was inspired by the YouTube video, "Death by Glamour (UNDERTALE ANIMATIC) - Mettaton vs. Frisk Fight." It's an awesome, incredible, and also hilarious depiction of their fight scene from the Pacifist Run. I highly recommend you watch it.**

 **Well, there you have it. That's how it happened- or at least, that's how it happened in my book. You lovely Undertale readers wouldn't know this, but this is my first story after a long and difficult hiatus where I was simply unable to write anything post-worthy due to events going on in my life. It's so refreshing to put a new story out, and it truly fills me with joy. I believe passionately that the Papyrisk pairing deserves a lot more love than it's getting. Still, I understand the crazy camp-divide between FriskxSans and Frisk x basically anyone else. Honestly, I could go on for ages why I think these two make the world's cutest couple, but I hope I've done a good enough job conveying it in the story. I know I haven't met any of you guys (I don't think) and I don't even know you that well (this _is_ my first Undertale fiction, after all), but trust me, I totally love you all. It's been a pleasure- I'll be back!**

 **Thanks for staying at the Fluff Factory, and I'll see ya next time!**

 **Much love,**

 **The Fluff Machine**


End file.
